Although spare tires have been used for decades, in recent years, automobile and other vehicles are usually not equipped with spare tires. Instead, a small compression apparatus and a small cassette carrying with sealing mass are equipped, which named as tire-repairing kit, which is cheaper and lighter than spare tires. Automatic-inflating tire repair fluid is a kind of non-poisonous, nonflammable and non-tire sticky liquid, of which the PH value is neutral and its raw material is composed of a variety of polymer compounds, it is also widely used as emergency equipments. It is fit for tire of various vehicles, and needs no auxiliary tool, tires with several leakage holes with diameters less than 8 mm as well as tires with slow air leakage can be repaired automatically in a short period of time, and automatic-inflating. It is featured by: repaired at the time of puncture, repeated use, safe, sanitary, convenient and swift. In consequence, traffic accidents resulted from tire defect can be avoided, and service life of tires can be prolonged. Since automatic inflatable liquid is small in size, convenient to carry, no need of tool during tire-repairing, and no need of disassembling tire, even female without any specialized knowledge can repair a tire and inflate air within 1 min, enabling the vehicle to be full of vitality once again. Thus, trouble of tire change is solved, and the waiting time and cost for trailer are saved; meanwhile, it has the function of extinguishment with effect pretty close to that of conventional fire extinguishers. With a bottle of such new-tech product featured by quick repair, quick filling, cooling and extinguishment, you will have great convenience in traveling and dealing with affairs. It is obviously beneficial to the environment, i.e. fuel consumption is lowered due to lighter weight, and car boot can be utilized in a better way. It is common at present that a complete device comprising a compressor group (or pump group) and a cassette with sealing mass is equipped in car boot. After the compressor is started, the device can only connect the air valve on one wheel, through which the sealing mass is pumped into the tire. When the cassette becomes empty, compressed air from the compressor will be led directly into the tire automatically. Thus, the tire is dilated to the required tire pressure.
GB2452137A has disclosed a tire-repairing kit, comprising two outlets for air compression, one of which connects to the cassette carrying the sealing mass, and is required to be screwed on the wheel valve before the sealing mass is pumped into the punctured tire, while the other outlet is used as compressed air outlet when carrying out different pumping work. When put into use, an electronic switch only allowing the pump-out of sealing mass is arranged at the outlet connection, used for importing the sealing mass into the tire. In addition, with a second electronic switch, compressed air can be discharged from the second outlet. In the tire repair kit above, tire sealant is pressed into the tire under the control of electronic switch, there is a technical problem that operation fails to be carried out once electric power can't be provided to electronic switch.
Moreover, with relatively single function, the tire repair kit is only used for pressing the tire sealant into the tire. Nevertheless, general tires with air leakage require being re-inflated, while currently there is no device that can complete tire inflating and repairing simultaneously only by mechanical means.